Lose Control
by My Sin
Summary: Ich habe alles verloren, bin versunken, bin ertrunken in deinen Augen, im See aus lodernden Flammen, hab die Kontrolle über mich verloren! One-Shot, HGDM


**_Lose Control_**

Hab mich verloren in dich, kann nicht mehr atmen, du hast mich verbannt in deine Augen!  
Kann nicht von dir wegsehen, du hast mich verführt ohne es zu wissen, hab mich in dich verliebt, bin wahnsinnig nach dir, bin besessen von dir, kann nichts mehr machen außer dich anzuschauen.  
Hab um mich gekämpft, erfolglos, war immer nach der Suche nach Frieden, erfolglos.  
Alle sind hier, aber ich sehe nur dich, fühle dein Herzschlag bis zu mir.  
Wie soll ich von dir weg kommen?  
Du bist meine Droge, auf dich habe ich dich gewartet.  
Bin süchtig nach dir, vernarrt in dich.  
Hab die Kontrolle über mich verloren, über meine Gefühle, kann nicht mehr denken, ich werde verrückt.  
Sag mir wie ich von dir abkommen kann, ich bin wütend auf mich, wie konnte ich nur die Kontrolle über meine Gefühle verlieren?  
Ich stürze mich auf dich, sehe in deine Augen.  
In ihnen lodert eine Flamme, ich will sie auslöschen!  
Diese Flammen sind schuld, warum ich dich vergöttere. Warum ich dich anbete, und um dich kämpfe.  
Ich will dich umbringen, ich hasse dich, und hasse mich selber.  
Ich bin verrückt geworden hörst du mich nicht?  
Wie oft habe ich in deine Augen gesehen und auf Hilfe gehofft?  
Du hast mich ignoriert, hast mit mir gekämpft, hast mich verachtet, und mich nicht unter deinen Blicken verschont.  
Du hast mich manipuliert, hast mich verzaubert.  
Verzaubert?  
Du hast mich verflucht!  
Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du mich noch mehr um den Verstand bringst.  
Ich werde dir zeigen wozu mein Herz bereit sein kann.  
Ich will dich spüren.  
Jede einzelne Faser von dir berühren, deine Haut anfassen, deine Locken um meine Finger wickeln, dein Geruch tief einatmen, deine Lippen kosten, dich schmecken.  
Ich kann nicht, denn du währst dich gegen mich.  
Zapple nicht so rum, ich will dir nicht wehtun.  
Lass dich gehen, und lauf in meine Arme, warum währst du dich?  
Du kleine Furie, lass mich und mein Herz in Ruhe.  
Hoff mit jedem neuen Tag auf Frieden, bekomme keins, weil du in meinem Verstand spuckst.  
Kann mich nicht auf die Schule konzentrieren, denn du lenkst mich mit deiner Gegenwart davon ab!  
Hab die Kontrolle über mich verloren, schon wieder, kann mich nicht halten.  
Will zu dir rennen, dich entführen, und will Frieden.  
Ja, ich will Frieden, doch ich bekomm keins.  
Verdammt lass mich!  
Ich will dich nicht, ich hasse dich!  
Warum musst du auch so schön und klug sein?  
Was hab ich getan, womit hab ich das verdient?  
Sag's mir!  
Ja, ich will dich verfluchen, dich aus dieser Welt verbannen.  
Aber kann nicht, du hast mich unter Kontrolle, ich versuch es, ich kämpf um mich, ich habe verloren, dennoch kann ich dich hassen.  
Will dich aber mehr als nur hassen, will dich umbringen, will dich schmoren lassen, in kleinen, kalten, harten, verschimmelten, feuchten, stinkenden Kerkern.  
Will, dass du nicht wieder zurückkommst, und mir mein Herz, samt meinem Verstand stiehlst.  
Will dich erwürgen, in dich einschlagen, in deinen Bauch treten, egal wie brutal das ist.  
Will dein Fleisch in Stücke zerreißen, will dich verhungern lassen, ich will dich zwingen zu weinen und zu schreien.  
Aber tust du das nicht schon sowieso?  
Was interessiert mich Kohle, was interessieren mich meine Freunde und Eltern, wenn ich dich nicht haben kann?  
Sag mir, wie soll ich es schaffen dich zu meinem Herzen zu führen?  
Ich will dich zu meinem Herzen führen damit du das verrostete Schloss brichst.  
In meinem Herzen um die linke Ecke herum ist eine Tür, kannst du es sehen?  
Du musst eine Zange mit dir nehmen um es zu brechen.  
Damit bin ich endlich aus diesen verfluchten Schmerzen befreit bin, und damit ich mich wieder unter Kontrolle halten kann.  
Nachdem du dieses verdammte Schloss gebrochen hast, werde ich dich umbringen, das verspreche ich dir, auch wenn du darauf verzichtest, ich werde dich danach umbringen.  
Aber, nein, du darfst nicht hinter diese Tür blicken!  
Da siehst du nur meine Phantasien und jemanden, den mein Herz begehrt!  
Ich verachtete dich, verschwinde, hau ab, ich werd dich verschlachten!  
Ich hasse dich, ich verachtete dich und deine Gefühle, ich liebe dich, ich bete dich und dein Herz an.  
Nun kannst du lesen, wie verwirrt es in meinem Kopf ist.  
Kannst du überhaupt entziffern, was hier steht? Glaub mir, genauso verteilt ist es in mir.  
Verstehst du denn gar nichts, Granger?  
Ich hab mich verloren in deine Augen, hab mich in dich mehr als nur verliebt, kann nichts mehr machen, außer nur lachen!  
Verstehst du denn nicht, du kleine Göre?  
Ich habe alles verloren, bin versunken, bin ertrunken in deinen Augen, im See aus lodernden Flammen, hab die Kontrolle über mich verloren!  
Meine Verrücktheit nach dir, wurde zu Liebe.  
Meine Liebe zu dir, wurde zu Besessenheit.  
Meine Besessenheit wurde zu Hass.  
Lass mich in Ruhe du kleines Mädchen.  
Ich will dich nicht sehen, aber ich muss, denn ich bin süchtig nach dir.  
Kann mich nicht dagegen währen, währ wenigstens du dich vor mir.  
Kann mich nicht verstehen, kann mich schon so lange nicht verstehen, ich verachte mich.  
Wie konnte ich so verrückt nach dir werden, elendes Schlammblut?  
Glaub mir ich werde dich umbringen, und werd dich umarmen!  
Verdammt!  
Hab die Kontrolle verloren, kann nichts unternehmen, verschwinde so lange du noch kannst.  
Ich hab nämlich die Kontrolle verloren, und dieses mal endgültig!

**ooo-ooo-ooo**

Hu huu,  
Ich bin es die Leah! Na, wie geht es euch?  
Hab noch mal kurz eine FF hoch geladen, kann's echt nicht lassen One-Shots zu schreiben, aber ich leibe One-Shots, und das hier musst ich einfach auch noch hier hinein tun, sorry wenn es irgendwem nicht passt hehe Na ja, diesmal ist es sehr, sehr verwirrend denk ich. Aber irgendwie hab ich mir Mühe gegeben, war mal etwas anders das hier zu schreiben, he he

Ach so, und noch was: Das ist ein One-Shot und wird deshalb nicht weiter geführt… (obwohl ich das ja schon will, aber zurzeit arbeite ich an anderen FF's und bin viel in Stress! Aber ich glaube, irgendwann werde ich diese FF fortführen, auch wenn's lange dauern wird, irgendwann, wird ich hier weiter schrieben versprochen ;)

Würde mich wahnsinnig auf Reviews freuen, bitte, bitte, krieg ich Reviews?  
An alle ein übergroßes Bussal, Bey Beeey,  
Eure Leah

PS: Wer es nicht erkennt hat: Es soll ein HGDM sein, na ja, und die Grammatik-Fehler und so dürft ihr gerne für euch behalten, hab es nämlich wieder mal ohne Beta geschrieben hihi ist so ne Angewohnheit von mir, verzeiht)


End file.
